Hello Pro Tap Live - Unit Skills
Unit Skill is a very important bonus factor that give you high score during Live. If you understand about Unit Skill, that can help you get double or even triple your current score. When you make an Unit, your unit will get overall Unit Skill base on combine of all members' Unit Skills. The overall Unit Skill decided by highest level of Unit Skill. *For example, if your unit have Momoko (Happiness Create Lv10), Saki (Happiness Create Lv5), Sayumi (Give it your all!! Lv1), Mizuki (Give it your all!! Lv4), Erina (Give it your all!! Lv7). Your Unit Skill will become Happiness Create (because Lv10+Lv5 > Lv1+Lv4+Lv5). *Then if you replace Sayumi with Riho (Give it your all!! Lv9), your Unit Skill will become Give it your all!! (because Lv10+Lv5 < Lv9+Lv4+Lv5) If your unit have many different Unit Skills with same level (like 30 level Happiness Create and 30 level Give it your all!!), then it'll decided by other factors (though it doesn't important because it's easy to manage your member's skill level): #'Higher number is stronger:' It mean if you have 4 Morning Musume cards and 3 Berryz Koubou cards, you got Morning Musume's Unit Skill. #'First group is stronger:' Morning Musume > Berryz Koubou > C-ute > S/mileague > Juice=Juice. It mean if you have 4 Berryz Koubou cards and 4 Morning Musume cards, you still got Morning Musume's Unit Skill. #'Higher skill level is stronger:' It mean if you put "Let's working hard... Lv15" and "Give it your all!! Lv1" in team, you got "Let's working hard...". #'Front line is stronger:' It mean if you have Morning Musume (N) in front and Morning Musume ® in sub, you got "Let's working hard...". #'Center spot is stronger:' It mean if you put Morning Musume ® in center, and Morning Musume (N) in anywhere else, you got "Give it your all!!", but if you change Morning Musume ® to the most left or right, Morning Musume (N) in center-left or center-right or center, you got "Let's working hard...". Your Unit Skill level depend on total level of members' Unit Skill, each 10 level of member Unit Skill you got 1 Unit Skill level. Your Unit always start with 10 level (even if it's empty). *For example, if you put Momoko (Happiness Create Lv10) and Saki (Happiness Create Lv5), then you have Lv10+Lv10+Lv5 = 25 Levels => Unit Skill Happiness Create Lv2. *If you put Momoko (Happiness Create Lv8), Sayumi (Give it your all!! Lv10), Maimi (Passion Lv2), then you have Lv10+Lv8+Lv10+Lv2 = 30 Levels => Unit Skill Give it your all!! Lv3. Unit Skill only effect front members, not effect sub members (even in Fever Mode). Unit Skills not only effect members have that skill but also effect all members of that group. *For example, if you have Unit Skill Hope Create Lv10 (Normal Skill), it'll also effect x1.8 to all Berryz Koubou members, even if they're R/SR/SSR. *Burning Heart is Unit Skill only your Avatar have by wearing a specific uniform, but it doesn't give any bonus to your Avatar. So it only help to raise overall Unit Skill level. Thể_loại:Hello Pro Tap Live